


(This house) No longer feels like home

by wolfodder



Series: Almost Husbands [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(This house) No longer feels like home

Chanyeol loves the summer.  
  
Summer is wedding time, the time that he and Kim Junmyeon will finally get married. They've been waiting for a long time, through the cold winter, Chanyeol wrapped around Junmyeon on their sofa as they planned the wedding. Chanyeol wants everything to be _perfect_ for Junmyeon this summer.  
  
  
  
  
  
It is pretty amazing.  
  
Even Chanyeol, who had worried he would look like a potato next to a smoking hot Junmyeon, has his suit on and he must admit he looks pretty great.  
  
That doesn't mean he's not nervous.  
  
"What if something goes wrong?" he asks Baekhyun, his best friend as well as best man, while wringing his hands. "What if I slip? What if he sees me and realizes he doesn't want me after all? I can't blame him if he does."  
  
Baekhyun gives him a Look in the mirror. "Jesus Christ, Park, get your shit together. I've seen the way Junmyeon looks at you and there's no way he doesn't want this as much as you do. You're both dorks, you're perfect for each other."  
  
"Thanks, Baek. You're a true friend," Chanyeol says, only partly sarcastically, and Baekhyun grins at him.  
  
"Don't stand here talking to me, you idiot, go get married." Chanyeol's eyes widen and he rushes out of the room to get married.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Junmyeon arrives, he looks just as smoking hot as Chanyeol imagined he would. Not only that, the older man smiles so beautifully at the sight of his husband-to-be that he practically _glows_. Chanyeol doesn’t think he’s ever been so in love.  
  
“You look like a pretty hot potato,” Junmyeon whispers with a grin when he is standing in front of his fiancee. Chanyeol snorts and then slaps a hand to his mouth at the realization. Junmyeon giggles. Chanyeol takes his hand. It’s ice cold, colder than usual.  
  
He looks back at his almost-husband’s face, and Junmyeon’s hair is blond. Chanyeol remembers the older’s brief time with blond hair, how much he was reminded of an ice prince, but then that warm smile was on his face and it was all Chanyeol could see.  
  
Chanyeol stares in confusion at the sight of Junmyeon’s blond hair when he realizes that something isn’t quite right. “What’s wrong?” Junmyeon asks.  
  
“What happened to your hair?”  
  
“Nothing happened to my hair, it’s been like this for ages,” Junmyeon tells him.  
  
“No, I swear it was brown just now. That really dark brown you had when we first met. Are you wearing a wig?” Chanyeol feels confusion awaken something in his stomach.  
  
“Chanyeol, my hair has been like this for months. I bleached it in the winter to match the cold, don’t you remember?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Blond hair. Cold. Winter.  
  
“Junmyeon.” Chanyeol gasps as he remembers.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re cute,” Junmyeon says with a warm smile the first time they meet, two years and three months ago.  
  
“I love you,” Junmyeon tells him for the first time as they cuddle in bed four months into their relationship, playing with Chanyeol’s fingers.  
  
“Chanyeol, let’s get married,” Junmyeon says with that sunny smile, almost a year ago.  
  
“What do you think?” Junmyeon asks as he shows Chanyeol his newly bleached hair, six months ago. He looks so cold, but he has a warm personality that makes up for it.  
  
“Jasmine, Chanyeol, really? It’s not our wedding yet,” Junmyeon jokes weakly as he is lying on the ground in pain.  
  
“I’m dying?” Junmyeon whispers, frightened.  
  
“Chanyeol, I’m- I’m sorry- but I’m so cold,” Junmyeon chokes.  
  
“We’re getting married,” Chanyeol whispers. “Let’s get married.”  
  
“We might have to cancel that, Yeol,” Junmyeon says, still trying to joke even though he’s obviously in pain. Dying.  
  
“Jun, stay with me,” Chanyeol hears himself say. But Junmyeon is already gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Chanyeol wakes up, he feels cold. Realization sets in. _A nightmare._  
  
Junmyeon has been dead for three months. Spring is here.  
  
Chanyeol curls into himself and cries.


End file.
